


You looked really cool!

by Pledis_JREN



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pledis_JREN/pseuds/Pledis_JREN
Summary: - You looked really cool! As always.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Han SungSoo
Comments: 1





	You looked really cool!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from Russia. I decided to translate a fanfic I wrote a few months ago, I hope it will be interesting to someone. Sorry for my mistakes.

NU'EST has a long awaited comeback. They and the whole team worked especially hard on this comeback. Songs have been written that will definitely touch all the strings of the fans' soul. The story, which unexpectedly stretched for 3 years, will finally be over. And right now the videoclip is being shot. Today they are filming all day in a white location and in black suits. They run the same thing over and over again, but it is better to shoot more material now, because then individual shooting of the participants will begin and the back-dancers will be allowed to go home.

The producer announces the last run of the dance and a joyful hum is heard on the set, there is very little left and you can relax. Stylists run up to the guys on the set to wipe the sweat from their faces and touch up their makeup.

The stylist wipes the sweat from Minhyun's face. At this time he comes in. Their CEO, Han SungSoo. According to the rules, he must follow the entire filming process from start to finish, but today he decided to come only at the end. I wonder what delayed him so? Or who? Minhyun is a little angry, but tries not to show emotion. Now their director greets the staff and already says something to the producer, looking at the monitor. He doesn't want to say hello to his artists!?

SungSoo looks up sharply and catches Minhyun's displeased gaze. He just nods to him and smiles modestly. Minhyun nods slightly in response and looks away. Okay, now he's better. And now he tries to hold back a silly smile.

\- Let's give it 100%! - JR, as always, cheers up the others. They are ready for the last try. And under the cry "Let's start!" they start dancing.

Whatever the result, the group shooting is over. All together applauded the back-dancers, and they, along with some of the staff, left the studio. Individual filming of Ren began, with the rest of the members crowding around the monitor to watch it. Minhyun sat behind them and was just resting.

\- You looked really cool! - A hot whisper burned his ear. Minhyun jumped slightly in surprise, but SungSoo grabbed his shoulders and began to massage them gently. - As always. But today you were especially attractive. So hot.

Minhyun starts to blush as the director's movements relax him. He only opened his mouth to answer him, but SungSoo quickly runs his hands over his shoulders, fingers brushing the sensitive scruff of the neck, quickly kisses the top of Minhyun's head and leaves.

Minhyun got goose bumps and doesn't hide his silly smile. After filming, he will definitely visit the director's office and will loudly complain about the irresponsible CEO and the uncomfortable suit that rubs everywhere.


End file.
